Comforting Love
by Mizuki-Shiori-Nakamura
Summary: Shiori was sitting on the couch munching on her favorite snack, onigiri, when the doorbell rung. She went up and open the door to see her best friend, Hiten, crying silently.


Kaykai: Hi! It's me, the lovely Kaykai, i know i'm suppose to working on A TENSHI'S LOVE, but i wanted to do a story about hiten's past with Yura.

Mizuki: Kaykai-sama, whose going to be in this story?

Kaykai: it's going to be a Shiori this time.

Shiori: and just who am I paired up with exactly?

Kaykai: That's for me to know and you to find out. Now Mizuki disclaimer please.

Mizuki: Kaykai-sama doesn't own the characters of Inuyasha, they belong to their right owner, but however she does own me and my sister.

Shiori: so, lawyers, ya can't sue, so buzz off!

Shiori was curled up on the couch, munching on her favorite midday snack, onigiri, and watching television. Her mother and sister were out working, leaving Shiori to watch over the house. She had just finished her snack, when the doorbell rang. Wondering who is was, Shiori went and opened the door. What surprised her wasn't the fact that her best friend Hiten was at her doorstep, it was the fact the Hiten was crying silently, looking quite broken. "Hiten, what's the matter?" she asked calmly. "Shiori. She…she…she." Hiten sobbed. "She. Who? Hiten, tell me what happened." Shiori egged on. "Yura." Hiten whispered. "What about Yura?" Shiori asked, concerned about her friend. "She cheated on me." Hiten said, dejected. "She what!" Shiori yelled, infuriated. "She's with Naraku." he said, softly. Shiori was beyond mad.

This wasn't the Hiten she befriended, the one she secretly loved. "Hiten listen to me. Tell me exactly what happened." Shiori spoke calmly. She listen intently as Hiten explained that he wanted to surprise Yura by arriving an hour earlier for their date today. "I arrived at Yura's house earlier than planned and when she didn't answer the door, I let myself in with the spar key. I went upstairs to hear room, when I heard the passion-filled moans. I busted down the door and saw Yura atop of Naraku, his hands gripping her hips tightly as she rode him. Shiori why? Why did Yura do this to me? I wanted her to be my mate." Hiten broke down. Shiori was fuming on the inside.

'How could Yura do this? Can't she see that this wonder man is deeply in love with her.' Shiori thought, venomously. "Hiten, please don't cry anymore. If Yura doesn't see what a wonderful man you are, then she doesn't deserve you." Shiori pleaded. Hiten looked into Shiori's violet eyes with his dull crimson ones. Shiori gasped as the beautiful crimson eyes she fell in love with were now dull and dead looking. "Oh, Hiten. I'm so sorry." Shiori said, hugging him tightly.

For the next couple of months Shiori has devoted all her time into cheering Hiten up. Little by little Hiten's eyes were starting to gain their normally bright color. One day while Shiori was cleaning, she slipped and fell on her fat black cat, causing the poor creature to yelp out and scratch Shiori on the nose. "Ouch! You damned cat, it was an accident. You didn't have to scratch me!" Shiori glared at the cat, which looked away with its nose in the air. "Stupid cat." Shiori muttered, resuming her cleaning. She stopped in her tracks as she heard a deep rumbling from behind her. Looking around she saw that it was coming from Hiten. "Oh, so he can laugh again." Shiori sneered. "Shiori, I'm sorry but you look so dumb arguing with the cat." Hiten said, between laughs. Shiori's face softened as she watch Hiten laugh. It was such a beautiful sound to hear since he caught Yura cheating on him. "Hmph. Cocky bastard." Shiori pouted. "Aw. Don't be like that, Shiori." Hiten smirked cockily. "There's the Hiten I know and love." Shiori giggled. "Whatever." Hiten grumbled.

Shiori was sitting on the couch watching her favorite show, with Hiten asleep on her lap. She admired Hiten in his sleep. 'Wow. He as such long eyelashes. I never noticed that.' Shiori thought as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his silky dark hair. She also notice that his hair wasn't all the way black but a rich midnight blue that looked black in dim lighting. 'I didn't believe it was possible, but I think I love Hiten even more.' Shiori thought, smiling sincerely. There was a knock at the door. Shiori got up, being careful to not wake Hiten up, and went and opened the door. "Oh, Gatenmaru. What are you doing here?" Shiori asked. "Shiori have you forgotten that you promised to go on a date with me today?" Gatenmaru growled. "Oh. Uh. Gatenmaru, I'm kind of busy today." Shiori said, timidly. "Shiori, you aren't cheating on me are you. Whose there, I smell another male's scent on you?" Gatenmaru demanded grabbing her shoulders, his claws piercing her flesh. "Gatenmaru, stop. You're hurting me." Shiori cried.

Faster than Shiori could see, Gatenmaru was thrown into a nearby wall, with her in Hiten's arms, and Hiten glaring and growling at the moth youkai. "I advise you to get the hell out of here before I fry you to a crisp." Hiten growled, his eye bleeding red. Shiori saw this and tried to calm Hiten down, but nothing she said worked. Shiori racked her brain for something anything to stop Hiten from giving control to his inner youkai. Only one thought came to mind. 'I guess since its Hiten, I don't mind giving him my first kiss. Since I love him.' Shiori thought, bringing her hands up to cup his face. "Hiten." Shiori whispered, pressing her mouth firmly against his. She felt Hiten freeze, making her think she did something wrong, until he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, kissing her back. Slowly, Shiori pulled away from Hiten. "Are you ok?" she asked shyly.

Hiten chuckled and kissed her softly, "I'm the one who should be asking that." "Um. Hiten, I'm sorry for kissing you but it was the only thing I could think of the calm you down." Shiori apologized, adverting her eyes. "Shh. Shiori, don't apologize. I actually happy that you kissed me. I've wanted to do that for the past couple months. Shiori, I love you." Hiten said. Shiori's eyes lit up as her heart pounded in her chest, "You do?" Hiten nodded his head. Shiori threw her arms around his neck, "I love you, too Hiten Raijuu."

"Do you Hiten Raijuu, take Shiori Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded wife. To hold and cherish for all eternity?" the priest asked. "I do." Hiten replied. "Do you Shiori Takahashi, take Hiten Raijuu as your lawfully wedded husband. To love and cherish for all eternity?" the priest turned to Shiori. "I do." Shiori said. "Then by the power invested in me. I now pronounce, you husband and wife. Hiten you may now kiss your bride." the priest smiled. Hiten grinned and pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Hiten, stop it." Shiori glared at her husband. "You loved it." Hiten smirked cockily. "

Shiori, congratulations. You look so pretty." her sister and high school friends commented. "Thanks guys." Shiori said. "Hiten, my main man, you sure hooked a good one." Hiten's friends hooted. "I know. I really did. And its thanks to you Naraku. If you hadn't told me exactly what happened I would have lost a best friend and never have fell in love with Shiori." Hiten said. "Hey, Hiten. It's no problem man, but you don't know how sorry I am for that." Naraku said. "Hey, man. No hard feelings. Now if you will excuse me my wife is calling for me." Hiten left his friends in search of his beautiful bride. "There you are Hiten. It's time for the banquet. Come on." Shiori ushered, pulling Hiten by the hand. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." Hiten said, allowing Shiori to drag him behind her.

"Now presenting the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Hiten Raijuu." the DJ announced. The room erupted in cheers as Hiten and Shiori entered. "I never thought this day would come." Shiori said, happily. Grinning down at his wife Hiten leaned in and whispered, "Just wait till later on tonight." "Hiten!" Shiori squeaked, smacking him in the chest. "Oooh. I like it rough." Hiten teased. "Shut up." Shiori snapped lightly.

"Thank god that's over. Why did people have to ring those damned bells so many damn times." Shiori cursed as Hiten carried her to their suite. "Are you saying that you didn't want to kiss me, Shiori?" Hiten inquired. "What? No, it's just that I find it embarrassing to kiss you in front of all our friends and family. Wait, that didn't come out right." Shiori stammered. "Shiori." Hiten sighed. "Yes?" she asked, timidly. "Shut up already." Hiten said. "Jerk." Shiori huffed.

"Hi-Hiten. Stop. Don't." Shiori moaned. "Shiori, don't hide from me. You're beautiful." Hiten said, removing her arm. Shiori blushed profusely under Hiten's watchful, heated gaze. "Hiten stop staring at me like that." she whined. "I can't help it. I have such a beautiful wife." Hiten said, huskily. Hiten drew lazy circles on Shiori's abdomen making the girl squirm. "Stop teasing me already." Shiori snapped, feeling her blood heat up even more than it already was. Hiten brought his hand up and cupped the mounds of flesh gently. Shiori shivered from beneath Hiten. Hiten closed his lips over a taunt nipple, swirling his tongue around it. "Aah." Shiori moaned. "So sensitive." Hiten said, giving the other mound the same treatment before moving lower, pausing at her bellybutton dipping his tongue in it and blowing, and moving even lower. "Hiten, what are you doing? Don't do that. That disgusting." Shiori said, trying to push his head away.

"Shiori, remove your hands." Hiten ordered. "But?" she protested, but removed her hands. Hiten continued his journey down her body until he was level with her core. Giving her one tentative stroke of his tongue, relishing her honeyed taste, he dove in. "Aah. Hiten." Shiori moaned as Hiten entered a single digit, heightening her pleasure. Shiori began thrashing around but Hiten kept her in place by holding on to her hips tightly. "Hiten, please." Shiori pleaded feeling the coil of heat in her stomach tighten more and more. He inserted another finger, while his tongue tortured the little bundle of nerves hidden between her folds. The coil tighten and tighten until Shiori felt it snap and a sweet release flooded from her onto Hiten's hungry tongue. Hiten greedily lapped up every drop of her essence, not letting a single drop escape. He moved languidly up her body and kissed her, forcing her to taste herself on his lips. Hiten positioned his length at her entrance.

"Shiori, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but this will be the only time I will." Hiten said, voice husky with desire. Shiori gave a tentative nod and Hiten thrust his manhood forward, breaking through her barrier, destroying her innocence. His mouth swallowed her cries of pain, as Shiori racked her blunt nails down his back, creating tiny red trails down his tanned skin. Hiten stilled, letting her adjust to his girth, as the pain from the initiated thrust slowly ebbed away, Shiori lifted her hips slightly and moaned at the pleasurable friction it made, "Shiori, don't move." Hiten hissed. Shiori smirked and continued to move and wiggle her hips, earning groans from the male above her. Growling, Hiten clawed at the sheets as he reared his hips back, snapping them back against Shiori's, and earning him a moan.

Shiori was writhing in pleasure underneath Hiten, broken bits of his name fell from her lips as he continued his teasingly slow pace. "Hiten, please." Shiori whimpered with need. "Hn. Please what, Shiori?" he taunted. "Hiten you know what I want." Shiori pleaded. "Tell me exactly what you want or I'll stop." Hiei demanded, slowing his thrusts. "Hiten! Please!' Shiori begged. "Tell me, now!" Hiten barked. "I want you to go faster, deeper. I need to feel you inside of me, please." Shiori yelled. Hiten began thrusting into Shiori fast and hard. "Yes, Hiten. That's it. Just like that!" Shiori moaned. Hiten rolled over on his back, bring Shiori with him. Shiori instantly froze, "Hiten, what are you? Why am I?" "Shut up." Hiten growled, eyes reddening with his inner youkai's desire. He grabbed her hips and began rocking them back and forward, releasing when Shiori caught on to the pace he desired.

Slowly Shiori's shyness faded as she rode Hiten, she was nervous because she thought that this position would remind him of when he found Yura. All thoughts were thrown aside as Hiten lifted his hips to meet with Shiori, causing the girl to throw her head back and moan out in pleasure. Once again the heated coil inside the pit of Shiori's stomach began to tighten more and more until Hiten pulled out. "Hiten, why did you stop?" she whined as he lifted her off of him. "On your knees." he said, voice husky and eyes hooded, flipping her over. Shiori stood there on her hands and knees like a bitch in heat, whimpering with need, when Hiten reentered her roughly. "My kami, Hiten!" Shiori screamed out as Hiten took her roughly from behind. "Who do you belong to?" he asked. Shiori tried to speak but all she could do is writhe and pant. "I said,' who do you belong?'" Hiten repeated, smacking her roughly on the ass. "I…I belong to you!" Shiori yelled. "Say my name." he ordered. "Hiten." Shiori whimpered. "Louder." he demanded. "Hiten!" Shiori yelled. "Louder!" Hiten said, digging his fangs into her shoulder. "HITEN!" Shiori screamed as the coil snapped. Hiten felt her release and tried to prolong his own for as long as he could, but the feeling of Shiori's walls clamping tightly around him, triggered his release.

Hiten released his seeds with a thunderous roar, as Shiori milked him of every little bit. Shiori's hands gave out from underneath her, causing her to collapse onto the bed. Hiten fell with her supporting most of his weight on his elbows. Hiten rolled over on his back and pulled Shiori into his arms. "Hiten, I love you." Shiori sighed. "I love you too, my mate." Hiten said, lapping at the blood on the two puncture wounds. Shiori snuggled closer to Hiten, letting sleep come over her.

Kaykai: Wow! My first attempt at a lemon! I hoped you liked it. Let me know if you want me to continue it please and i will re-edit it into a full story.

Shiori: Kaykai-sama…That was wow. I loved that you put me with Hiten.

Hiten: It was alright. Why did you make me such a wimp in the beginning?

Kaykai: Because I wanted to. You just caught your girlfriend cheating on you with your best friend. What would've you done?

Hiten: Fried them to a crisp.

Shiori: -sigh- He'll never change.

Mizuki: Please Review! You can be as brutal as you want, Kaykai-sama needs the criticism if it is horrible.


End file.
